Sinnloser Porno
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Ein Multi Crossover... wie schon in der Überschrift gekennzeichnet, sinnlos. Darunter Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Ouran High School Host Club...
1. Chapter 1

Sinnloser Porno

Im Akatsuki Hauptquartier, saßen wie so oft Sasori und Deidara in ihrem geteiltem Zimmer.

Sie saßen da... starrten sich an... und wurden nach einer Weile ziemlich... erregt.

Da es ziemlich heiß im Zimmer war, zogen sich die beiden bis auf ihre Shorts aus.

Danach wurden sie noch geiler. Besonders als sie anfingen zu schwitzen.

Da es Winter war, war die Heizung angestellt, doch irgendein Idiot hatte das Thermostat so hoch gedreht, dass es glatt sommerlich warm war.

Kakuzu würde sich freuen...

Deidara starrte Sasori weiterhin unentwegt an, bis dieser plötzlich grummelte: „Mein Arsch tut weh."

Darauf erwiederte der Blonde der nun unsagbar spitz war: „ Meine Shorts werden immer unbequemer..."

Wenige Sekunden danach fielen sie übereinander her und rissen sich den übrig gebliebenen Stoff vom Körper.

Ohne jegliche Vorbereitung, die mittlerweile eh keiner der beiden mehr benötigte, drang Deidara in Sasori ein. Sie küssten sich innig und trieben es nacheinander in verschieden Posen. Wie es schien hatten sie Viagra geschluckt... denn solange hielt ein normaler Mann dieser Erotik nicht stand... stand... wie in... Ständer...

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

Rein Raus Rein Raus Rein Raus

„Ooooooooooooooooh-„ „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-„

Noch verschwitzer als zuvor lagen die beiden mittlerweile auf dem Bett und versprühten ihr Sperma im Rest des Raumes.

Freude dem, der das Zimmer später säubern sollte.

„Ja Danna..." „Wann gibt's essen?"

„Konan macht gleich was. – Ich brauch neue Unterwäsche."

„Ja, ich auch... komisch... in letzter Zeit verschwinden meine Shorts..."

„Laufen wir halt erst mal ohne rum... ich könnt eh mal wieder n bischen Gangbang mit den andern Mitgliedern vertragen..." Glied... höhö...

Nachdem sich die beiden abermals eine Weile angestarrt hatten, ging das ganze von vorne los.

Später war das Zimmer nichtmehr restorierbar und die beiden mussten umziehen. Seit dem Tag sind die Beiden Pornodarsteller und treiben es fast ununterbrochen miteinander.

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnloser Porno (Teil 2)

„Verdammt... seitdem Deidara und Sasori ihr Zimmer vollgewixxt haben und Pornodarsteller geworden sind, hatte ich keinen anständigen 3er mehr..." Verzweifelt ging Itachi Uchiha in seinem Raum auf und ab. Er hatte einen Pornomarathon hinter sich, der ihn sexuell frustriert alleine zurückließ. Ohne die Chance, es jemandem mal so richtig zu besorgen.

Also lief er nun auf und ab, wobei seine Beine ständig seinen Mordsständer berührten und ihn frustriert aufstöhnen ließen.

„Ich brauch was zum ficken..."

Nun denkt ihr wahrscheinlich... wieso holt sich der Idiot denn keinen runter? Nunja... das hatte er bereits einige Zeit getan... solange bis seine Hände rau wurden und nicht einmal Gleitcreme verhindern könnte, dass seine rauen Hände seinen Schwanz blutig kratzten.

Just in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

Itachi, der kein gläubiger Massenmörder war, bete an alles was ihm einfiel und rannte zu Tür.

Er riss sie auf und vor sich fand er Hidan.

Das Akatsuki Mitglied, welches als einziger 24h am Tag komplett mit Gleitgel eingeschmiert war.

Hidan wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da zerrte ihn Itachi auch schon ins Zimmer, riss ihm seine Klamotten vom Körper und rief: „Schöner die Glocken die klingen!"

Gesagt,getan. Itachi´s Klamotten flogen durch die Luft und sofort pinnte er Hidan ans Bett.

„Danke Jashin, für diese milde gabe..."

Daraufhin ließ sich Itachi am verwirrten Hidan aus, dem das ganze dann doch noch ziemlichen Spaß bereitete...

„Ja! Beiß mich! Kratz mich! Schlag mich! Besorg´s mir du geile Sau! Zeig mir was ein Uchiha so drauf hat!"

„Heh! Kannst du haben! ... das ist für meinen Vater!"

Bang, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Für meine Mutter!" - Bang.

„Für meinen Onkel!" – Bang.

...

...

...

Vom lauten Gestöhne und Geschrei wurden auch die anderen Akatsuki angelockt...

So wie... na ja, so wie notgeile Kriminelle eben.

Da Itachi die Tür weeeiiiit offen stehen gelassen hatte, bot sich allen Schaulustigen ein geiler Ausblick.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Deidara und Sasori an der schaulustigen Gruppe vorbei.

„Was macht ihr da?"

„Itachi und Hidan versuchen euern Rekord im endlos ficken zu brechen..."

Kopfschüttelnd betrat das Päärchen den Raum.

„... Yo! Bock auf nen 4er?"

Seit dem Tag kommt Gangbang bei den Akatsuki wieder öfter vor. Schließlich hatte der Großteil der Organisation sich mächtig einen weggewixxt und sich ziemlich viel Haut weggescheuert. Der Leader beschloss gemeinsam mit Kakuzu, dem Geld Verwalter, eine Gleitcreme Fabrik zu eröffnen, da die Akatsuki Unmengen davon verbrauchten.

In den beiden Pornodarstellern Sasori und Deidara hatten sie bereits gute (und willige xD) Werbeträger gefunden.

So wurden die Akatsuki nicht nur als mordlüsterne Ninja bekannt, sondern auch als... anders lüsterne, notgeile und stockschwule Schwanzdenker. ENDE


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnloser Porno made by Kura XD

Demyx und Zexion saßen sich gegenüber. Zexion war wie immer in ein Buch vertieft.

Sie waren frustriert. Sehr frustriert.

Und das alles nur wegen diesen dämlichen Wölkchenmantel-Trägern. Die Akatsuki hatte es doch unglaublicher Weise tatsächlich geschafft der Organisation XIII mit ihrer dummen neuen Gleitcreme-Fabrik den Rang abzulaufen.  
Ein regelrechter Skandal!

Und überhaupt… Wer trug denn schon Wölkchenmäntel… Mit ROTEN Wölkchen…

Wie überaus geschmacklos.

Ihre sexy engen Kutten hatten wenigstens Stil!

„Weißt du… der Erfolg dieser blöden Wölkchen-Heinis liegt doch nur an diesen Pornodarstellern. Sasori und Deidara oder wie die heißen. Ich hab letztens erst noch eine Film mit den beiden gesehen. Die sind wirklich gut!", stellte Demyx dann nach einer Weile des Schweigens fest.

„Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", wollte Zexion wissen, der sich schon denken konnte, worauf sein junger Kollege anspielte.

„Naja, wir könnten uns doch auch der Pornobranche widmen. Das wäre gute Werbung für die Gleitcreme-Fabrik und das Bordell. Außerdem würde Kadaj es sicher auch gefallen, noch ein weiters Standbein im Pornogeschäft aufbauen zu können. Und solange wir seine Zustimmung noch nicht haben, könnten wir beide schon mal ein wenig üben", grinste Demyx und machte sich zum Sprung bereit, um Zexion auf den Schoß zu springen.

Dieser wurde von dieser kleinen Geste jedoch so geil, dass sich schon eine kleine Beule unter seiner Kutte abzeichnete. Also begann Demyx sich und auch den Kleineren zu entkleiden, ihm regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Dann begann er ihn im mitten ihren Gemeinschaftsraumes zu vernaschen. Sie trieben es wild durch den ganzen Raum. Auf dem Tisch. Auf dem Stuhl. Auf der Couch. Auf dem Boden. Oder ihm stehen. Jede nur erdenkbare Pose war dabei und selbst das Kamasutra war von A bis Z vertraten. Sie waren unersättlich und auch der Rest der Organisation betrachtete das Schauspiel, teils erregt, teils angewidert.

Nur Axel hatte ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sich im Sprint seiner Kleidung entledigte und sich auf Demyx und Zexion stürzte, die grade in wilder Extase den Couchtisch zum wackeln brachten.

Nun wurde es den anderen Organisationsmitgliedern zu bunt und sie verschwanden in ihre Zimmer um sich entweder selbst oder zu zweit zu vergnügen.

Währenddessen machten es die drei zukünftigen Pornodarsteller immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass selbst Kadaj, der von dem Stelldichein erfahren hatte, in den Raum platze und den dreien einen Vertrag einer bekannten Pornoproduktionsfirma unter die verschwitzen Nasen zu halten. „Ihr fang morgen früh mit dem Dreh an. Das wird unser Geschäft ankurbeln!", meinte er nur und verschwand dann wieder, vermutlich um mit seinem Betthäschen Cloud die soeben gesehenen Sexpraktiken auszuprobieren.

In der Zwischenzeit war selbst Demyx, Zexion und Axel wortwörtlich der Saft ausgegangen und sie machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer um sich für ihren neuen Job fit zu machen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnloser Porno (Teil 4 )

Ouran High School

„Mutter! Wo sind unsere ganzen Besucherinnen geblieben?", jammerte der Host Club King Tamaki. „Nunja... `Vater´. Wie es aussieht haben sich zwei neue... GmbH´s auf dem Markt breit gemacht... schwulen Porno´s und Gleitcreme haben jetzt einen Boom."

„Das in der Wirtschaftskrise?", fragte Honey, der gerade eine Sahnetorte verdrückte, überrascht. Kyoya nickte und wandte sich plötzlich zu den Hitachiin Zwillingen.

„Gut Jungs... ihr seid dran."

Hikaru setze ein breites Grinsen auf und wuschelte Kaoru erst einmal durch die Haare.

„Keine Sorge, unserm Charme kann keiner Widerstehen... Die verbotene Liebe zwischen Brüdern, nein sogar zwischen Zwillingen... lässt Mädchen Herzen höher schlagen!", begann Hikaru, während er seinen Bruder sanft, aber bestimmend an sich drückte.

„Sicher, dass ihr das hinbekommt? Ich meine das sind Profi´s und es sind weder gestellte Porno´s, noch einfache Heimvideos... Die ficken sich die Gehirne aus den Köpfen... und das professionell."

„Chef... woher denkst du haben wir unsere `Geschichten´ ? Die sind nicht ausgedacht.", grinste Kaoru und klammerte sich an seinen besitzergreifenden Bruder.

„Gut gut... wir sollten Renge wegen der Filmcrew fragen, die sie das letzte Mal beauftragt hatte..."

„3... 2... 1... und ACTION!" Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen die beiden Brüder beim Liebe machen zu filmen, hatte der Regisseur endlich begriffen, dass er die Scheinwerfer nicht direkt auf die Darsteller brutzeln lassen sollte.

Verschwitze Pornodarsteller, schön und gut, aber geblendete Darsteller... eher nicht so gut.

Nun konnten die Zwillinge sich also endlich beweisen.

Kaoru stand unter der Dusche und ließ sich das Wasser auf den Körper rieseln. Die Badezimmertür ging auf und Hikaru trat auf die Dusche zu. Mit einem breiten (perversem) Grinsen zog er seine Shorts aus und gesellte sich zu seinem Zwilling. Die beiden alberten ein wenig herum, doch nach einer Weile berührten ihre Erektionen den Oberschenkel des jeweils anderen. „Hikaru... bitte nimm mich... es ist mir egal was die anderen sagen werden... ich brauche dich... JETZT!"

„Kaoru... die Anderen sind absolut egal... nur du und ich sind wichtig..."

So begann der eine Bruder in den anderen einzudringen und ihn zu penetrieren.

„Aaaaah..." „Ooooh" „H-Hikaruuu~" „Kaoruuuu~"

Sie hatten eine ziemliche Ausdauer für `Anfänger´.

Immer wieder drückte der Seme den Uke gegen die Wand der Dusche und nahm ihn erbarmungslos. Wenn er eine Pause brauchte, setzte er sich einfach auf den Duschboden und Kaoru spielte „Hoppe Reiter." ...

Und so begann die Pornokarriere der Hitachiin Zwillinge... Sie erstellten ihre eigene SM Kollektion die großen gefallen auf dem Markt fand. Schließlich wollten sie ja auch mal in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten... Nunja, mit der Zeit editierten sie die `Fußstapfen´ mit einem Stock ... Bildlich gesprochen.

Trotzdem wurden sie sehr erfolgreich.

Was den Hostclub betrifft...

„Ich hatte zwar eigentlich gehofft, dass wir die Mädchen zurückbekommen... Aber jetzt haben wir wenigstens wieder Kundschaft.", sprach der Host Club King, während er auf dem Schoß eines erregtem Kunden saß... ENDE xD


End file.
